


Oranges

by Anonymous



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Bad Art, Deliberate Badfic, Gen, Orange, Oranges, idek, intentionally bad fanart, my brain thought this was a brilliant idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made this before he left :( It was to show my love.</p><p>(for the bad bang)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oranges

He is orange, like my favourite fruit.  
Oranges are orange, like his name.  
Clementines, satsumas, all are good.  
Jason is sweet.  
Happy smiles and white teeth.  
Pith that hugs fleshy innards.  
Outer peel of protection protects the gorgeousness within.  
Juice hurts your eye when it spits.  
Jason dances.


End file.
